1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates to a security method and device, more particularly to a method and device for security monitoring and alarming that is able to detect a moving object inside an image monitoring area and related security devices automatically and transmit alarm information automatically, and specifically to a method and device for integrated network intelligent security monitoring and alarming.
2. Related Art
Currently, video monitoring on the Internet through a network camera or a network video server becomes a new development trend in the security industry. However, as a security monitor system, only a video monitoring function is usually insufficient. Some detection sensors or alarms for security usually need to be configured, such as a smoke detection sensor, a gas leakage alarm, a magnetic door alarm, a glass-broken alarm, a water immersion alarm sensor, an infrared human body detection sensor, a vibration alarm sensor, and a temperature alarm sensor. Even a common network camera or network video server has a wired input/output control interface, it is still difficult to connect the network camera or network video server to various sensors or alarms. The reason is that supply voltages of the various wired sensors are different. A special level-signal converter and an electric driving control circuit have to be interfaced outside the network camera or network video server to realize uniform control. Thus, not only extra cost is produced, but also installing positions for a control box or a chassis need to be added in a room. As alarm sensors are to be placed at different positions or on different objects depending on their respective functions, such as in the office, storeroom, kitchen, or toilet, or on the door, window, ceiling, safe, or counter, in order to connect them to the network camera or network video server, many cables and wires need to be laid in the room, even holes need to be drilled in walls, wire tubes need to be inserted, and wire grooves need to be hammered. The construction is difficult and the expense is high, and the beauty and style of the original decoration in the room might be spoiled. In addition, the network camera or the network video server usually transfers images and alarm information on a wired broadband network, and the images and alarm information cannot be transferred to a mobile phone directly. Many people have demands for security monitoring but without the broadband network environment thus cannot use such products.